This invention is directed toward the problem of being unable to produce audible laryngeal voice, and thus, the inability to speak, that confronts individuals whose breathing is provided mechanically by a respirator which is connected to a cuffed tracheotomy tube inserted into the trachea of a wearer below the level of the vocal cords. The cuff on the tracheotomy tube is inflated, for example, with air, so that the cuff seals substantially fluid tight against the wall of the trachea. The purposes of the inflated cuff include: to protect against leakage of saliva and other secretions around the tracheotomy tube and into the lungs; and, to prevent the air being delivered under pressure from the respirator through the tracheotomy tube to the lungs and exhalation from the lungs from escaping around the tracheotomy tube and out through the mouth and nose of the wearer. In other words, the inflated cuff provides a closed mechanical respiratory system that completely bypasses the upper airway above the level of the tracheotomy tube, including the vocal cords. The side effects of this include the elimination of exhaled airflow upward through the vocal cords. Of course, this eliminates voice production and audible speech.
Currently, there are only two available options for individuals being mechanically ventilated via a cuffed tracheotomy tube to produce audible voice and speech with their own vocal cords. The first of these options is described in O. Hessler, M. D., K. Rehder, M. D., and S. W. Karveth, MC, U. S. A., “Tracheostomy Cannula for Speaking During Artificial Respiration,” Anesthesiology, vol. 25, no. 5, pp.719-721 (1964). There is no known commercially available device constructed as described in Hessler, et al.
The second option is a so-called “talking tracheotomy tube,” which is a conventional cuffed tracheotomy tube manufactured with an 8-10 French conduit extending along its length. The distal end of this conduit terminates above the level of the inflated cuff. The proximal end of this conduit is connected to a source of, for example, compressed air. Examples of such a device are manufactured by Sims Portex, Inc., and Bivona Surgical Inc. The wearer of such a device is able to stop and start the flow of compressed air to the distal end of this conduit, thereby enabling the stopping and starting of the flow of air upward through his or her vocal cords, enabling the wearer to produce speech. This speech airflow is completely independent of the respiratory airflow through the tracheotomy tube. Such talking tracheotomy tubes have been available for several years, but are not in widespread use, perhaps owing to numerous mechanical limitations.
A ventilator-dependent patient breathing through cuffed tracheotomy tube is unable to produce audible voice with his or her vocal cords because the cuff of the tracheotomy tube he or she wears prevents exhalations from going around the lower end of the tube and upward through the vocal cords. This situation continues until the wearer's condition improves sufficiently that the cuff on the tracheotomy tube can be deflated so that exhaled air can pass around the tracheotomy tube and up through the wearer's vocal cords, mouth and nose, permitting audible vocal cord vibrations for speech.
The invention alleviates this situation. When coupled to a respirator with its cuff inflated, a valved, cuffed tracheotomy tube system according to the invention directs air on the inhalation cycle of the respirator to the lungs. Exhalations are directed by the valved, cuffed tracheotomy tube system according to the invention to the upper airway, permitting vocal cord vibration and audible laryngeal speech.